Pêché Mignon
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Kirishima avait toujours eu un faible pour les choses mignonnes. Du chaton à la peluche duveteuse, il lui était impossible de ne pas craquer devant. Et on pouvait le dire : Midoriya n'échappait pas à la règle.


_Bonsoir!_

 _Il est actuellement une heure du matin, et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai écrit cet OS. Là, pour du fluff, on est sur fluff. Je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de chose, et je vous avoue que je me pose aussi la question du pourquoi du comment. C'est court, c'est fluffy, c'est... Mignon?_

 _Well, je vous laisse à la lecture de cet... essai, on peut dire? Et on se retrouve pour de prochain écrit!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Pêché Mignon**

Kirishima avait un secret.

Un hobby que personne ne pouvait soupçonner venant de lui, et qu'il cachait précieusement. Ce n'était pas un fétichisme douteux ou quelque chose de honteux – quoi que si il le cachait, c'était pour une bonne raison – mais plutôt inhabituel pour quelqu'un qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était « _viril_ ». En y réfléchissant, c'était presque logique en fait, mais il fallait le savoir pour le deviner.

Kirishima avait un faible pour tout ce qui était _mignon_.

Un chaton innocent qui ne demande que des câlins ? Kirishima fondait devant. Une vidéo d'adorable panda roux qui fait des roulades sur le sol ? Il avait du mal à ne pas craquer devant. Des peluches toutes douces et toutes duveteuses ? Là, c'était un coup à perdre le contrôle de lui même. Il savait que c'était un peu ridicule de sa part de le cacher, mais il appréhendait toujours la réaction de ses amis si ces derniers venaient à l'apprendre… Il était Red Riot, un futur héro inébranlable au mental d'acier et à la main de fer.

Pourtant, tout aussi dur qu'il pouvait être, son cœur devenait tout mou lorsqu'une chose mignonne apparaissait devant lui. Il devait à chaque fois se contrôler pour ne pas rester planté ébahi devant la chose mignonne, voir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et la câliner de tout son saoul. Étonnement, il était incroyablement doux avec ladite chose mignonne, et n'avait jamais abîmé quoi que ce soit ou blessé un quelconque bébé animal. A vrai dire, il était peut-être même trop soigneux…

Mais il était difficile de lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il avait dans sa chambre, chez ses parents plus précisément, une jolie quantité de peluches toutes douces qu'il gardait précieusement avec lui. En général, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il se défoulait à coup de boxe ou de musculation bien viril afin d'extérioriser son mal être, mais dès que la pression devenait trop grande, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attraper une de ses peluches et de la serrer dans ses bras. C'était sa façon à lui de décompresser, quand la bouteille commençait à être trop pleine.

Lorsqu'il dut loger à l'UA, il avait décidé de laisser les peluches chez lui et de se concentrer sur le sport et sur les études. Tout comme le collégien peureux qu'il avait été, il voulait mettre ses peluches et autres choses mignonnes derrière lui.

Mais chassez le naturel, et ce dernier revient au galop.

La première fois que son secret avait manqué d'être révélé, c'était lors d'une sortie en compagnie de Kaminari, Mina et Toru en ville histoire d'acheter de quoi remplir la mini cuisine de leur dortoir. Une fois leur course terminée, ils avaient fini par traîner dans une salle d'arcade à la recherche d'un jeu de zombie à la demande de Mina. A un moment donné, ils étaient passé devant un UFO-catcheur dont les lots étaient particulièrement…

Mignon.

Kirishima avait d'abord un peu bugé en voyant les oiseaux pelucheux aux couleurs chatoyantes et à la bouille adorable. C'était toutes des modèles « perruche » particulièrement bien réussies pour des objets d'UFO-catcheur, il y en avait des rouges, des bleus, des vertes, des roses… Et pendant un long moment, Kirishima ne s'était pas demandé si il n'allait pas craquer pour tenter d'en attraper une.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement ? Kaminari l'avait interrompu dans sa contemplation en le rappelant sur terre à coup de tapes sur le crâne.

« Oh, heu, je trouvais qu'elles avaient une tronche marrante » s'était-il maladroitement justifié devant le regard interrogateur du blond.

La seconde fois, c'était entièrement la faute de Kouda. Alors qu'ils paressaient dans le salon un week-end, le garçon s'était ramené avec un chaton dans les bras, faisant comprendre qu'il l'avait trouvé sur le bord de la route. Et là, Kirishima avait cru sentir son cœur défaillir. La bestiole avait le poil ébouriffé et miaulait désespérément à la recherche d'attention et d'affection, ce que le rouge ne pu s'empêcher de donner. A sa demande, Kouda le lui avait passé, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le câliner et de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras comme si c'était la plus belle chose au monde.

Cette attitude ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de ses autres camarades, et ils s'étaient contenté de fixer la scène, la mâchoire entrouverte, peu habitué à voir « _l'homme_ » de la classe se comporter de cette façon.

Encore une fois, Kirishima tenta de se justifier maladroitement, arguant qu'il était un peu fatigué ces derniers temps et que ses nerfs avaient été mis à vif, d'où son comportement avec le chaton.

Si certains crurent à son histoire – ou du moins ne cherchèrent pas à en savoir plus – d'autres n'étaient pas dupes, et avaient fini par se douter de quelque chose. Mais, devant l'air buté de Kirishima, ils avaient abandonnés leur petite enquête, et la vie put reprendre son cours « normal ».

Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à trouver des excuses pour cacher son adoration pour les choses mignonnes. Il fallait simplement éviter les tentations, ou alors détourner l'attention des autres pour esquiver les questions embarrassantes. Mais là, il pouvait l'avouer : il était dans la merde.

Encore plus que les chatons, encore plus que les peluches de perruches, Kirishima avait craqué pour quelque chose _d'infiniment_ plus _mignon_ que ça.

Il avait craqué pour Midoriya.

C'était terrible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son camarade absolument adorable. Il aimait énormément le faire rougir, il adorait ses tâches de rousseur, mais surtout, il craquait totalement pour ses grands yeux verts.

Comment son cœur avait-il pu louper une créature aussi _mignonne_ que ça ? Midoriya n'était peut-être pas aussi duveteux que les peluches qu'il avait pu avoir, mais il savait d'or et déjà que sa peau était douce. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu'un chaton – les coups de pieds qu'il s'était pris lors du dernier entraînement en témoignait – mais il se dégageait de lui une candeur qui le faisait fondre.

Oui, Kirishima en pinçait pour Midoriya, et il ne savait absolument pas comment gérer ça.

Alors il tenta une première fois une approche viril, qui s'avéra être un échec cuisant. Puis il décida une approche plus naturel, plus… adaptée aux choses qu'il qualifiait de mignonnes. Encore une fois, ce fut un second échec. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant, et toute tête de mule qu'il était, il s'affaira à obtenir cette adorable créature qu'était Midoriya.

Dans le plus grand respect, bien évidemment, et non sans oublier que son béguin était un être humain, et non un nounours. Bien qu'il mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme il avait pu serrer ses peluches. Ou même de le câliner d'un façon un peu plus _intime_.

Mais ça, c'était encore autre chose.

Alors il fit tout pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard de sa part. Des petites attentions polies, aux démonstrations affectueuses qui n'échappaient à personne – même pas à Bakugou – il essayait par tous les moyens de montrer à Midoriya à quel point il _l'adorait_. Bientôt, ce petit jeu devint l'attraction principale de la classe, qui espérait plus ou moins secrètement que Kirishima finisse par parvenir à ses fins. Uraraka et Iida tentèrent même de s'en mêler, avant de se faire arrêter par une Yaoyorozu rêveuse.

Une romance telle que celle-ci ne devait-être interrompue.

Puis vint le fameux jour où Kirishima tenta le tout pour le tout. C'était quitte ou double : soit Midoriya acceptait sa déclaration, soit…

Soit il allait devoir s'acheter la plus grosse peluche possible pour se consoler de son refus.

Installé dans un coin du salon, Kirishima s'approcha silencieusement de Midoriya qui travaillait, le cœur battant la chamade. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqués la bande de commère qui les surveillait de loin, parfaitement conscient de ce qui allait se passer.

« Ahem, Midoriya… ? commença Kirishima d'un ton nerveux. Je peux te parler ? »

Le garçon releva la tête, d'abord un peu surpris, puis referma son livre en rougissant.

« Oui, bien sûr, sourit-il doucement – et Kirishima sentit son coeur s'envoler dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Eh bien, comment te dire…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je…

\- Tu… ?

\- Je… J'aimerai bien que la BANDE D'ABRUTIS QUI SE CACHENT ME LAISSE UN PEU D'INTIMITÉ ! » s'exclama t'il en se retournant soudainement vers le petit groupe qui ne manqua pas de sursauter.

Alors apparu Mina, Uraraka, Kaminari, Todoroki, Sero, Jiro, Toru, Sato et Yaoyorozu, qui sortirent d'un recoin du couloir, tous un peu penauds de s'être ainsi fait repérer. Kirishima soupira en les voyant s'éloigner, puis il put enfin se retourner vers Midorya, qui affichait un sourire mi-embarrassé mi-amusé.

« Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très subtil, se moqua t'il gentiment les joues pourpres.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que…

\- Je m'en suis rendu-compte oui.

\- … On parle bien de la même chose ? hésita Kirishima. On parle bien du fait que tu me fais complètement craquer depuis plusieurs mois ? »

Midoriya devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, et hocha timidement la tête. Le rouge crut pendant un instant qu'il allait perdre le contrôle et qu'il allait l'attraper pour le prendre dans ses bras. Heureusement, ou malheureusement ? il se tint en place et attendit une réponse.

« J'avais remarqué, oui… balbutia le garçon. Et heu, je… crois que je craque aussi pour toi. »

Et, timidement, il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. A ce moment là, Kirishima se sentit partir, et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à son tour. Derrière eux, la fameuse bande de commères poussèrent un « _ooooooh_ » émerveillé devant le couple qui venait de se former devant eux. Pauvres d'eux, ils ne virent pas les coussins arriver à toute vitesse sur leur visage.

Kirishima avait toujours eu un faible pour les choses mignonnes. Du chaton à la peluche duveteuse, il lui était impossible de ne pas craquer devant. Et on pouvait le dire : Midoriya n'échappait pas à la règle.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Et voilà! J'espère que cette... chose vous a plus. Je vous avoue que c'est un essai, je ne sais ni comment j'ai pu avoir l'idée, ni comment j'ai réussi à l'écrire. Enfin bref, je vous en serais reconnaissante si jamais vous veniez à laisser une review sur ce... truc, positif ou négatif._

 _Sur ce, la bise d'un pigeon, et à la prochaine!_


End file.
